voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukinojo
Yukinojo is a selectable ayakashi in the game Enchanted in the Moonlight. Background Yukinojo's childhood is unknown but he went to the Ayakashi Gakuin and possibly met and befriended Miyabi, Chikage, Shinra, Kyoga, and Samon. He ventured to the human world as part of his pre-graduation training and fell in love with a human woman. Unfortunately, the yukibito were aganist it since he was a candidate for the clan head. Although it was difficult, he had to leave her for a while and was given a violet from his lover. He was able to convince the clan and when he went back for her, she'd grown older and married a human man. Yukinojo became heartbroken and understood how short humans' lifespans are. He vowed to never fall in love with a human, but he kept the violet she'd given him as a reminder of his time he'd cherished with her and how humans and ayakashi should never fall in love. What You Should Know About Him Yukinojo - Personality.jpg Yukinojo - Personality 2.jpg Yukinojo - Personality 3.jpg Appearance Yukinojo Ayakashi and Human Forms.jpg|Ayakashi Form (left) and Human Form (right) Yukinojo has light brown hair that reaches to his neck and light brown eyes. Like all yukibito, he has a pale complexion that's cold to the touch. Outfits *'Ayakashi Form:' Yukinojo's hair is slightly longer and tied up in a ponytail. He wears a pure-white kimono, a pair a teal-colored hakama, and zori. He also has on a sheer veil and two rosary necklaces: one a white and dark blue and the other just dark blue. *'Casual Attire:' While at your home or in the Mononoke Village, Yukinojo wears a traditional lavender kimono with a black obi and sometimes a black scarf. *'Modern Attire:' Yukinojo wears a casual white shirt underneath a simple dark blue blazer over, and has on a light purple scarf, grey-colored jeans, and dark brown loafers. More coming soon... Personality Yukinojo is actually a nice, kind, patient and very sensitive ayakashi, but there is a heartless side of him that shows from time to time. Out of the guys, he's the most knowledgeable of the human world but while he's fond of you, he puts up an icy wall between him and humans. He's very mysterious for the other guys never know what's on his mind, and he's generally most feared out of the guys when enraged. Whenever he get's angry, the temperature around him will drop to near freezing. He has an affinity towards flowers and likes to take care of the plants in your garden. He also has a notorious sweet tooth and often puts something sweet in his food; even if he cooks he will put something sweet in it which is why the guys never eat anything he makes. Yukinojo is very private of things that happen to him. He doesn't talk much about his past until he reveals it to you. He was very defensive of his violet that you refer to as a 'bookmark.' Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Your first impression of him is a good one as he seems kind and caring. But when you chose him, all he thinks of you as is something to obtain a child with. You instantly regret your decision and begin to fear what the future holds. After he notices your tears of fear, he apologises and the next day, his personality drastically changes towards you. He tries to get to know you better and you even develop a common interest in gardening/flowers. He notices a small violet in your garden and you tell him how you saved it after it'd been trampled. You ask him to help you take it out of its pot and plant it into the garden. He agrees to help you with this and you take care of the violet as a pair. While cherishing that moment as your first interaction with Yukinojo. All though you feel like you two have connected in some way, his vow to never love another human remains true... Can you help Yukinojo overcome his past...? Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Love Nest for Two Coming Soon... Love Nest for Two Epilogue Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *His name means "Snow Farm". *The MC believes that Yukinojo possibly met his human lover in the early 1900s (or late Meiji period). *As a Yukibito, he has a cold body temperature naturally. In Season 2, he learns what it means to have a warm body and broadened his lifestyle together with the MC, causing a conflict of interest. Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Yukinojo Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Ayakashi Category:GE2015